Objective : Breach and Clear
by killeraccounts
Summary: Team Metal goes on a mission with other teams to take on the russian forces and their comms building. Destroying everything and collecting intel along the way.
1. chapter 1

Sandman: Ok listen up. It looks like were headed towards the the action this time. Our objective however is pretty simple. We need to breach and clear the buildings looking for the russian weaponary. After that we need to head to their Comms building to bring down the jammer. Now. Before i continue does anyone have any questions ?

Grinch: Do we have to bring Truck boss ?

 _Everyone laughed_

Truck: Fuck you Grinch.

Grinch: You wish.

Sandman: Enough. We need to focus on the mission. And we all work together as a team Grinch. So get used to it.

Grinch: Yes sir.

Sandman: Are there anymore questions ?

 _Silence_

Sandman: Ok. Grizzly's team will be assembled up here on the map.Team metal will provide sniper support for Anvil team. Frost, and Grinch thats when you'll come in. Team Onyx will be on the far side securing the extraction point.

Granite: Our team will be positioned across the street from the comms building.

Grizzly: Ok. So everythings settled then ?

Sandman: Yep. Everyone go gear up and meet us near the choppers.

 _As the convoys and choppers came in and out. Everyone went to board their planes in full gear. All four teams were headed towards the mission._

Overlord: All teams be advised. Your objective is to breach and clear each building picking up any intel that you come across. You will need to find their comms building and take down the jammer as well. Once you've completed that, get your ass to the attraction point for pickup.

Sandman: Copy your last Overlord.

Grizzly: Thumper and Worm with me. Lets move out.

Granite: Coffin, Whiskey, Gator, Boxer. On me !! see you boys later.

Sandman: Be careful out there Granite.

Granite: Always.

Cyclops: Onyx team. Jester, Neon Reaper. Lets Go !!

Sandman: Alright. Everyone move out. Grinch!! Truck!! Check left. Frost with me.

Truck: Clear !!

Grinch: All clear.

Sandman: Keep moving. Watch your sectors.

Frost: There's a door over here.

Sandman: Grinch check it out.

Grinch: It doesnt look that bad. There's a few screws missing from the hinges. But other than that it should be ok.

Frost: Jesus grinch. What are you some kind of maintance man ?

Truck: Good one frost.

Grinch: Fuck you guys.

Sandman: Easy.

Frost: You guys might wanna look at this.

 _They all walked over to where the bodies of dead civilians were. They were all crushed beneath the building._

Truck: They were trapped in here.

Frost: There...look at the scratches on the wall.

 _They all looked_

Grinch: They were trying to escape.

Sandman: The building was collasping to quick. No way they could've made it out in time.

Grinch: This place is starting to creep me the fuck out.

Sandman: Let's keep moving.

Truck: I've got another door over here. But Its stuck on something.

Grinch: Here let me try.

Sandman: WAIT. DONT OPEN IT !!!

 _To late..The door went bursting open which caused the group to fly backwards landing on even more dirt and debris._ _They were all dizzy from the blast but were able to continue on the_ _mission._

Truck: Damnit Grinch.

Grinch: What ? i didnt know the door was rigged.

Sandman: Is everyone alright ?

Truck: Yeah.. im fine. Thanks to Maintance grinch over here.

Grinch: Watch it Truck.

Truck: Save it Grinch.

Sandman: Stop it you two. Where's Frost ?

Grinch: FROST!!

Truck: Yeah, i dont think thats gonna work grinch.

Grinch: Yeah, well I've already gave away our position truck.

Sandman: Alright you two, we need to find Frost. Lets move out.

Lost

 _Comms..._

Frost: Metal 0-1 come in ?

 _Static..._

Frost: Sandman do you read me over ?

 _Static..._

Frost: Fuck. Looks like im on my own.

 _After stumbling around in the torn down building frost finally found a wa_ y _out._

Frost: Metal 0-1 This is metal 0-4 do you read me over.

Sandman: Frost. Where are you ? Are you ok ?

Frost: Im fine. Im on the far side of the building.

Sandman: Ok. We're pinned down by snipers two clicks to the right of your position. Try to get to an elevated location and cover us.

Frost: Copy that.

 _5mins later_

Sandman: Frost. Are you in position ?

Frost: Roger.

Sandman: Take down the sniper. He's on the third floor. Second window to the left.

Frost: I see him.

Truck: He's down.

Grinch: Frost !!! IM PINNED DOWN OVER HERE. Do you have eyes on the sniper ? over.

Frost: I can't see you Grinch. Where are you ?

Grinch: Im below the broken window. Far left side from Sandman's position.

Frost: Ok.

Grinch: Take out that damn sniper.

Frost: All clear Grinch.

Grinch: Thanks man. I owe you one.

Sandman: Everyone up ? Rally on Frost's position. Move !!

 _10mins later_

Frost: What took you guys so long ?

Truck: Ask Grinch.

Grinch: You know wha..

Sandman: Shut up Grinch. Change to your sniper rifle. We need to cover Anvil team.

Grinch: This isnt over truck.

Truck: (Chuckling)

Sandman: Truck. Call it in.

Truck: Anvil team this is metal 0-2. Were in position at the south end of the control building. Waiting for your signal over.

Grizzly: Copy your last metal 0-2. Were inbound. Keep us covered.

Truck: Roger that.

Sandman: Frost. Grinch get ready. Truck hand me those binoculars.

Truck: Here you go.

Sandman: Anvil team this is metal 0-1. Are you ready to kick things off ?

Grizzly: Were on the roof. Repelling down towards the fourth floor.

Sandman: Roger i see you. We got you covered.

Anvil Team: Inside the control building

Grizzly: Ok were inside.

Sandman: Copy that. Dont take to long.

Grizzly: Roger. Lets make this quick.Thumper get a charge on that door.

Thumper: Charges set.

Grizzly: Blow it.

 _The team made their way inside_

Grizzly: Clear ?

Thumper: Clear.

Grizzly: Check everything. Leave nothing behind.

Worm: Holy shit. Look at this boss. What do you think its for ?

Grizzly: Their planting IEDs. Metal 0-1 we found it. Looks like there could be some possible IEDs near our location. We're going to keep searching. See what else we can find. Over.

Sandman: Copy your last.

Worm: What the fuck are they doing with IEDs boss ?

Grizzly: To stop our escape. Making sure no one else makes it out alive.

Worm: Yeah. Well...We'll see about that.

Thumper: CONTACT !!

 _They took down the enemy_

Worm: YEEHAW !! now thats what im talking about.

Thumper: Dont get your panties all wet just yet Worm. We still have a ways to go.

Worm: No shit Thumper.

Sandman: Anvil team this is metal 0-1. I see heavy enemy contact headed towards your Direction. They must've heard the gunshots.

Worm: No shit we just ran into some of them.

Grizzly: Copy that metal 0-1 i hear ya loud and clear. Worm get that charge ready.

Worm: FIRE IN THE HOLE !!

Grizzly: Thumper watch our backs and cover the exit.

Thumper: Roger that.

Worm: I've got some more crates boss.

Grizzly: What's in it ?

Worm: C4, Rocket launchers, sticky bombs, Javelins, RPGs. These fuckers have an whole armory in here.

Grizzly: Damn russians. Metal 0-1 we've found the russian weaponary. Were now heading towards the attraction point. We need you to provide covering fire. Over.

Sandman: ANVIL TEAM. WERE TAKING HEAVY FIRE !! ENEMY FORCES CONVERGING ON YOUR POSITION. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW !!

Grizzly: You heard the man. Lets go !!

Metal team

Sandman: FROST !! Get on that mini gun.

Frost: Copy.

Sandman: TRUCK COVER THE LEFT FLANK !!

Truck: COVERING.

Grinch: SHIT !! There's to many of them !!

Sandman: We need to fall back. Truck, Grinch throw smoke.

Truck: Throwing smoke.

Grinch: Throwing smoke.

Sandman: Everyone on me. Frost !!! LETS GO !!

Frost: Right behind you.

Sandman: Granite. This is Metal 0-1 how far are you from the Comms building ? Over.

Granite: Not that far. But we're pinned down a few blocks to the north. Over.

Sandman: Copy that. Stay put Granite. We're on our way to your position.

Granite: Roger.

Sandman: Damnit. Anvil team this is metal 0-1 where are you ?

Grizzly: We're taking heavy fire. Dont worry about us we'll catch up !!! Just go !!

Sandman: Negative Anvil. Were en-route to your position. Hold them off. Over.

Grizzly: Copy your last.

Sandman: Ok listen up you guys. We're going back to meet up with Anvil team. They're pinned down and under heavy fire. Lets move out.

Truck: What about Granite's team sir ?

Sandman: They'll be fine Truck. No one gets left behind.

Truck: Roger.

 _The Squad made their way back to Grizzlys team. Shooting their way past the enemies until they finally meet up with them_

Grizzly: Sandman. Aren't we glad to see you.

Sandman: Is anyone wounded ?

Grizzly: No everyone's fine. I radioed to Command , Says he's sending in air support. But we have to make our way towards Granite's team. That jammer needs to be taken down so they dont call in for any more reinforcements.

Sandman: Alright. Lets move out.

Grizzly: Thumper... Worm. We're moving out.

 _They still had destroy the russian's jammer. Hopefully with the help of air support it shouldnt be that diffcult to take down._

 **Chapter 2 is Coming**


	2. No room for Error

_The teams made it to where granite was located. They had to fight their way threw the building to the jammer._

Overlord: Metal 0-1 we have the fighters on the way. Get your team up to that jammer. We need it gone. Over and out.

Sandman: Copy that Overlord.

Grinch: What do we do now ?

Truck: My guess... wait for an opening.

Frost: Can't we find another way to the jammer ?

Sandman: Affirmative. We'll have to split up and flank him. Fros...

Grinch: Woah.. wait a minute boss. Split up ? i thought we were a team. I thought we worked together. Isnt that what you said ?

Sandman: We are working together Grinch. But we cant bunch up. You see that Machine gunner at 12 o'clock ?

 _He turned to look behind him_

Grinch: Oh...

Sandman: You dont wanna get gunned down by him on your way to the front door right ?

Grinch: No sir.

Sandman: Alright. I need you and Frost to flank left. Truck and i will flank right. We'll cover you once we're in position.

Grinch: Ok.

Frost: What's the rally point ?

Sandman: The rally point is the jammer Frost. When we take out the gunner, you two move inside.

Frost: Alright fine.

Grinch: That sounds like a plan to me boss.

Sandman: Alright. Wait for my signal.

 _They waited_

Sandman: GO !!

 _They all ran seperating afterwards to flank the enemy gunner._

Sandman: I've got you now. You son-of-a-bitch.

 _He shoots the gunner_

Truck: He's down.

Sandman: Grinch. Frost move inside.

Grinch: Roger that.

Truck: Their inside.

Sandman: Ok. Lets move.

Grizzly: Metal 0-1 We're in position. We'll provide sniper support from the roof tops. Over.

Sandman: Roger that Anvil. Grinch, Frost. Where are you ?

Grinch: We're coming up the stairs.

Truck: What took you so long ?

Frost: We got lost. he laughed.

Grinch: Good one Frost.

Truck: Yeah. Very funny. he said not amused.

Sandman: Enough. We gotta get to the rooftop. Anvil team will provide sniper support. Let's get going ,we dont wanna keep them waiting.

 _They fought their way to the roof top. Once they got there a bunch of enemy troop_ s.

Grinch: Shit !!! their all over the place.

Grizzly: Metal 0-1 hold position. We'll take care of them.

Sandman: Copy that. RETURN FIRE !!

Truck: Die !!!

Grinch: FUCKING ASSHOLES !!!

 _Frost was trying so hard to bite back his laughter but with grinch shouting curse words at the enemies made it very distracting and funny to him. He didnt even hear his name being called_

Sandman: FROST !! PUT THE DAMN C4 ON THE JAMMER !!

Frost: Copy that.

 _He went to set the c4 on the jammers antenna. Once it was done he stepped back from its blast radius._

Sandman: Burn it Frost !!

 _They watched as the jammer fell from the building sending sparks of fire down with it._

Grinch : YEE HAW !! thats what im talking about Frost. he yelled.

Sandman: Overlord this is metal 0-1.The jammer is down. I repeat the enemy jammer is down. Over.

Overlord: Good work metal 0-1. Overlord copies all. Now get your ass to the extraction point.

Sandman: Copy your last Overlord. Sandman out.

Frost: Now what ?

Sandman: We need to get off the roof. Granite this is metal 0-1. Rally with Anvil team across the street. We're en-route.

Granite: Roger that. Granite out.

Sandman: Lets move.

 _10mins later_

Grizzly: Look who showed up.

Sandman: Where's Granite ?

Granite: Right here old man.

Sandman: Are your men ready to move out ?

Granite: Yes. But Gator got roughened up pretty badly. We need to get him out of here fast Sandman.

Sandman: We will Granite. Can he walk ?

Granite: Barely. I'll have my men help him. Coffin, Whiskey ?

 _Yes sir they both said_

Granite: I need you guys to help Gator. We're moving to the extraction point.

 _Yes sir they both said_

Granite: Boxer We're moving out.

Boxer: Roger that.

Sandman: Let's Move out.

 _They finally make it to the extraction point where Onxy team was impatiently waiting._

Reaper: You guys look like hammered shit. We thought you weren't gonna make it.

Grizzly: We're here now Reaper. You lucky fuckers took the easy way out.

Reaper : If you call securing an extraction point easy. Then your highly mistaken.

 _They both laughed._

Sandman: Overlord this is metal 0-1. We've reached the extraction point. Over.

Overlord: Overlord copies all metal 0-1. You will need to hold that position until the attraction choppers get there. Their taking heavy fire from enemy ground units. Over.

Grinch: Are you fucking kiding me ?

Frost: Be quiet Grinch.

Grinch: Make me Frost.

Truck: Shut up you two.

Frost: Tell that to grinch.

Grinch: Fuck off Frost.

Sandman: SHUT UP !!

Overlord: Metal 0-1 do you copy ? over.

Sandman: Affirmative.

Overlord: Hold position until farther notice.

Sandman: Copy that. Sandman out.

Grinch: Sooo.

Sandman: So what Grinch.

Grinch: What did he say boss ?

Sandman: We have to hold our position until the choppers get here. Their taking heavy fire from enemy ground units.

Granite: Alright. EVERYONE SET UP AROUND THE PERIMETER !! We have to defend this position until the choppers arrive. Move out.

Grinch: WHAT !!!!

Truck: You heard what he said Grinch. Fall out.

Grinch: This is bullshit.

Truck: Bullshit ?

Sandman: Drop it you two.

Trunk: No. I wanna know why Grinch thinks that defending this position is bullshit.

Grinch: We were fighting all day Truck. And now we have to wait out here in the hot ass sun for our choppers to arrive ? Thats bullshit.

Truck:Thats your excuse ? Really grinch ? Maybe you should've never joined the military.

Grinch: Hey fuck you.

Frost : Calm down Grinch.

Grinch: Fuck him Frost !! That piece of shit doesn't know anything about me or why i joined the military. He has no fucking right to judge me.

Truck: You better get your shit together now Grinch. Before i fuck you up.

Grinch: FUCK YOU !!

 _Truck punched Grinch in the nose sending him to the ground._

Grinch: You mother fucker. Im gonna kill you !!!

 _Grinch threw Truck up against the wall leaving a hole in it. Truck_ _got mad and threw Grinch back on the ground_ _punching him repeatedly._

Granite: STOP THIS SHIT NOW YOU TWO !!! THATS AN ORDER !!

Frost: Sir. Aren't you gonna say something ?

 _Sandman turned around to face Frost before looking at Truck and Grinch being pulled apart from one another._

Sandman: No.

Frost: I thought you were in charge remember ? he said madly.

Sandman: You want me to break it up Frost ? Fine. I'll break it up.

 _He took out his gun and fired three shots into the air before_ _speaking_

Sandman: I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. losing your shit. Going mad and fighting one another. Do you two even know what could happen to all us right about now ?

 _silence_

Sandman: What if these buildings were filled with enemy reinforcements ? We would all be dead because of you two.

 _He walked towards grinch and truck standing in front of them_

Sandman: Your actions would get us all killed. We have no room for error gentlemen. You two better get your shit together fast or i will personally fuck you up. Do you understand me ?

 _yes sir they both said._

Sandman: Before the chopper gets here i want you two to shut the hell up and Defend this position. I dont wanna hear anything else come out of your mouths.

Truck: Yes sir.

Grinch: Sure boss.

 _Sandman_ _walked away from them heading back over to frost_ _direction_

Sandman: Now who's in charge.

 _Frost watched as sandman walked away from the group. He lit some flares for the choppers and waited for them to touchdown._

Granite: I never knew sandman had it in him. He smiled.

Frost: Yeah... Me neither.

Overlord: All teams be advised. The choppers are inbound. Get the wounded on board and get your asses out of there. A bomb run will commence.

Sandman: Copy that Overlord.

 _5mins later the choppers came. The teams were all on board and the planes took off. On their comms they could hear Overlord and the Fighters talking about the bomb_ _run._

A-10 Warthogs: Overloard this is Warthog. We're perpared for our bomb run. Over.

Overlord: Roger that Warthog. Your clear to engage.

A-10 Warthogs: Copy that. Bombs away.

 _They watched the fireworks from above as the planes took off over the ocean._

Grinch: Shit. Thats one hell of a fireworks display. Eh Frost ?

Frost: Yeah..

 **The End**


End file.
